Adventures of B&G: Pallet Town
by Frick-and-Frack
Summary: What happens when a princess and her bodyguard invade Pallet Town to become Pokemon trainers- what they DIDN'T air in the orignial Pokemon series!
1. Frightening Beginnings

It was another perfect day in the wonderful world of POKEMON! Ash, Misty, and Brock had been off being productive in their training careers, but all that would change after this one wretched day.

The Pidgeots sang gleeful songs of joy as Gwyneth skipped merrily along a dusty path carved out in the middle of the woods she was prancing through.

Her shoulder-length dirty blonde hair swung around her face as she struggled to keep on her Pokemon hat. She hadn't forgotten to put on her black friendship choker that she and a very special friend a few yards behind her had made together long ago.

Today she had worn a baggy red hoodie with white baggy shorts on underneath. Her red leather boots glistened with splotches of mud that were scattered around on them. She couldn't help but feel the incredible amount of sweat building up in her palms, because she was stupid and decided to wear long, thick, finger-less and pink gloves with pirate skulls on them.

"Ha ha, I'm beating you!" Gwen laughed as she stumbled across the pathway.

Her friend who used to be a few yards behind her was now thirty feet behind her, as she called out in desperation.

"Gwen, I'm seriously hurt, what're you doing? Stop running!" Beckie choked out these words as she examined how bad the gashes in her back were.

"Beckie, I know you like to win and all, but you can't use getting hurt as an excuse just because I'm finally beating you!" Gwen was still laughing in a cheery manner as she continued to joyfully skip around the woods.

Suddenly realizing how eerily silent Beckie had become behind her, Gwen spun around to see a sight that left her in disbelief.

Beckie was still about fifty feet behind her, but she wasn't even bothering to keep up with Gwen anymore. She was standing there, proudly holding up her palm, which was shimmering with a red substance coating it.

"Gwen, this is my blood!" Beckie announced in awe as Gwen cringed, sighed, and half-heartedly sulked back to Beckie. She was excited that she had actually been winning the race.

As soon as she got back to Beckie, she tried examining her to see what else had gone wrong besides the humungous deep cuts in her back.

Like usual, she was wearing a tight white top that blinded Gwen because of its extreme whiteness. It used to have long sleeves, and it used to go past her belly button, but considering she had just been attacked by a wild Teddiursa, one of the sleeves was ripped up to a few inches past her shoulder, and the length of the shirt was trimmed into a sideways cut that qualified the shirt to be a belly-shirt. The other sleeve hung long with a silver cuff around her arm. She had a tan belt on over her tight white pants, and matched the belt with tan combat boots. Like Gwen, she sported a black choker they had made together from stockings. Her dirty blonde hair hung loose in delicate curls that reached down to her waistline.

"Do you want to see the real damage?" Beckie smugly asked.

Gwen bravely nodded, although she wasn't sure that she really wanted to see Beckie's blood water falling out of her back.

"Are you really, really sure? Cause it's okay if you-"

"BECKIE! Let me see the cuts!" Gwen pleaded.

"If you really want to-"

"I REALLY WANT TO!" Gwen screamed in Beckie's stunned face, causing a nearby Apiom to fall off of the tree branch that it was calmly lounging on.

Finally, Beckie heaved out a sigh and slowly turned around to reveal the horrifying sight of three long, bloody gashes along her back. The Teddiursa had obviously left three long rips in the back of Beckie's shirt, which made her outfit seem all the more scandalous.

Gwen immediately screamed in terror and hid her face from the hideous injuries that her friend was suffering with.

"Warned you." Beckie teased as she turned back around to face Gwen.

As Beckie's body guard, Gwen probably shouldn't have been as afraid of blood as she was. Her job was to actually beat up anyone that came within three feet of Beckie, but whenever she saw blood, all she wanted to do was die.

Beckie laughed at Gwen who was hyperventilating on the ground, crouched up into a ball. Beckie advanced a few steps in front of Gwen as she chuckled and announced that now she was the one who was winning.

Gwen snarled at Beckie, and stood up. After all, Beckie was a princess of Pallet Town who made it her goal in life to give up all the fame and fortune to become a Pokemon trainer with her friend/body guard beside her. The only detriments to this plan was that Gwen was often more scared than Beckie, proving to be a horrible body guard.

Going through a path in the middle of the woods was the easiest way to get to Professor Oak's small lab in the middle of town, and Beckie and Gwen risked the danger because it was the quickest shortcut they could find to safety.

Getting to Professor Oak's was probably the safest thing that they could do for themselves, because then they could acquire Pokemon to protect them when they couldn't fend for themselves. Which was often.

After Gwen's "I-hate-blood-tantrum", and after Beckie had eventually beaten Gwen in the race which Gwen pouted about, they came to a clearing at the end of the woods.

Beckie, who was now in the lead by far, was the first to encounter the end of their journey. Still in the woods, Beckie could catch a glimpse of the town ahead.

"Gwen!" she happily yelled back to her friend, "Gwen, I see Pallet Town!" She smiled broadly and waited impatiently for her friend to catch up to her, heaving and dragging her feet.

"I can hardly wait, we're going to get Pokemon, and we're going to train them, and we're going to meet all the people I rule-"

Gwen, suddenly taking notice of the gap in the woods ahead revealing the town, put on a shocked look and gasped dramatically to her friend.

"NOT NOW, BECKIE. I SEE PALLET TOWN." Gwen then proudly took a few steps towards their destiny in what seemed to be slow motion. Beckie, shocked at Gwen's stupidity, rolled her eyes and calmly kept pace with Gwen.

Gwen, being the eccentric person that she was, decided to sprint towards the town, leaving Beckie behind in the dust.

Sadly, this would never work, because Gwen's sprinting was just about as fast as Beckie's normal walking pace.

So the two good friends (one sprinting and breathing heavily, one calmly walking at an even pace) reached Pallet Town side-by-side.

After Beckie made a spectacle of herself by confiding in Gwen quite loudly that everyone on the streets were wearing such horrid, common outfits and that the homeless people looked like they needed some financial assistance which Beckie insisted on giving them (and Gwen rejected the idea), they reached the large, towering laboratory with an empowering windmill standing still right next to it.

Beckie, who had once again reached the destination before Gwen, read aloud the sign standing in front of the walkway of the building.

"Welcome to Professor Oak's laboratory! Gwen, look, we're here!" Beckie chirped to her friend a few paces behind who had a far-off look in her eyes as she stared majestically at the building.

"This is no time for nonsense, Beckie. I have a feeling that we're here." Gwen stomped forward, smug with her precise accusation. Beckie stared in awe at her friend who was obviously out of it half of the time that they were together, before she continued after her.

Gwen reached the door, noticed the doorbell, and repeatedly pounded her fist against the small defenseless red button until the door swung open, revealing a tan, wrinkly old man with white spiky hair wearing a lab coat. Beckie, who was by now next to Gwen, gasped.

"Hello, my name is Professor Oak, how may I-"

"OH, MY, GOD! Gwen, get this man some help!" Gwen turned to Beckie to stare at her with a confused expression. "Can't you obviously see that this man is homeless and therefore needs our help immediately? Go, get him some… money, or something!" Beckie whispered hoarsely to Gwen who was still staring at her with a dazed look.

"You'll have to excuse her, Professor. I'm Gwen, and this is my friend Beckie."

Professor Oak shook their hands in the most polite manner that he could. He tried especially hard to be polite to Beckie, who was still staring at him with large, blue, sorry looking eyes. It was if she was saying that she was sorry to him for looking so horrible.

"Why don't you come inside?" Professor pleaded, as he lead the two girls inside the lab- one gazing in miserable disbelief, the other trying to nudge her friend for being so obviously shocked.

Using his old people instinct, Professor took a stab at what they were doing at his lab.

"By the looks of it, you two seem to be ready and willing Pokemon trainers! As newcomers, I'll have you know that being a trainer isn't all about winning. It's about getting along with Pokemon, having patience, and being careful-" Suddenly, the long lecture he was giving to the girls broke off in an awkward fashion.

"Dear God, what happened to you!?" Oak screamed at Beckie's back as he took notice to the large gashes that appeared to be there.

Gwen, taking over the conversation on Beckie's part because she was still speechlessly stunned, assured Professor that all was well.

"It's nothing really, we were just in the woods and she got attacked by a Teddiursa. Isn't that so, Beckie?" Gwen nudged Beckie with her elbow as hard as she could, as Beckie slowly and gravely nodded.

"But Teddiursa never attack people! Only Pokemon, when they're engaged in battle!" Oak stated in utter confusion, wondering what was wrong with this Beckie girl.

"Yes, well, that's why we've come here to get Pokemon of our own! As you can probably tell, we can't defend ourselves at all, and need some help." Gwen said with a fake smile.

"Yes, yes, well then… follow me, girls." Oak stuttered, still in awe, as he took lead as the girls followed him into a bright, yet empty, room with panels covering every square inch.

A gray silver table with three Poké Balls sitting atop it, arose from the ground automatically.

Professor Oak laughed cheerfully as he announced his rules for choosing Pokemon from him. They were very odd rules indeed.

"Before you are three Pokemon. Two are cute and cuddly, and one you can rule the world with. Because I like to watch people fail and not pick the Poké Ball that holds the all-powerful creature, I'm going to not show you, or tell you, what is inside of these three balls." He laughed again, except this time more maniacally.

Beckie, who had by now gotten over the fact that Professor Oak was a poor man in her mind, leaned over to Gwen and giggled.

"Not like it'd matter if I got the all-powerful one, right? I mean, what more power do you need when you're a princess?" She laughed almost silently again, and leaned back to her normal stance.

Luckily she hadn't looked at Gwen's posture or facial expression, because devious thoughts of ruling the world were passing through her mind as she huddled up and played maniacally with her hands, twisting and turning them with an evil grin on her face.

Realizing Beckie had just spoken to her, Gwen quickly snapped out of it and returned to reality.

"Yeah, ha, who would be stupid enough to care about that?" Gwen muttered lazily.

"You, young lady!" Oak called out to Gwen who was still in an evil dream world. Gwen sighed and returned to the present, trying to focus only on Professor.

"You can go first!" Oak said cheerfully to Gwen, choosing her as the favorite between her and Beckie for obvious reasons.

Slowly, Gwen nodded and proceeded towards the table.

Why did all the balls have to look the same? Maybe if one were blue, and one were green, and one were red, she would have chosen the red and gotten her dream Pokemon because red was her favorite color.

But no.

Here sat three perfectly good red Poké Balls, and Gwen had to decipher which one she wanted.

Deciding that the middle one was the simplest choice, she reached slowly and hesitantly towards the glistening red and white ball with her destiny held inside of it.

As soon as skin hit the metal, Professor Oak gave out a loud, deafening cry.

"AH! Yes! You have chosen the cuddly, cute… Pichu."

Gwen uttered a loud and dramatic, "NOOOOO!" as the dreams and visions of complete power over the world vanished from her mind. She then snapped back to reality for the third time in the last ten minutes, and shrugged, realizing what she had got wasn't all that bad.

"Aw, who cares." She stated calmly to Beckie. "I'm gonna call it… August Rush."

Beckie nodded, not really caring, but just to acknowledge that fact that she'd heard her.

"You next." Professor said in an unnecessary dark tone of voice.

Beckie gulped and proceeded with caution.

Why did Gwen have to take the simple choice? Now it was between left, and right, two complete opposites. One was all-powerful and all-knowing, and the other one was probably something Pichu-like, that was good to cuddle with, but sucked at everything else.

Since Beckie was a proud member of the right-handed society, she reached cautiously out for the ball.

When she had a good grasp of it, Professor Oak chuckled and snorted loud and obnoxiously in Beckie's general direction. Scared to figure out why exactly he was in such a merry mood because of her choice, Beckie wobbly turned around to hear what she had chosen that seemed to be so funny. She was guessing that it wasn't the world-dominating creature she secretly wanted. Or maybe it was, and Professor Oak was laughing because she would probably destroy the world with such a Pokemon.

"You have chosen a-" Startled, Professor Oak cut short his soon-to-be lecture, realizing that Beckie's Poke Ball was shaking and opening itself!

Beckie, screaming, dropped the ball and ran over to hide behind Gwen, who, as her body guard, probably shouldn't have been shaking in fear and about to run out the door.

The ball continued to vibrate as it picked up speed and slowly opened, shining a glorious blue-white light that gleamed off of every wall, blinding the two girls but not Professor Oak, who had wisely put on sunglasses.

Out of the ball popped a creature that could have possibly been nicknamed as Beckie's worst enemy. A Teddiursa stared back into the eyes of the three humans wincing curiously.

As adorable as the little creature was with teddy bear-like features, Beckie shrieked and trembled behind Gwen who fussed over how cute it was.

"Oh come on Beckie, it's so little and cute! Aw, and it even has red nail polish, look at that!" Gwen chattered happily.

"GWEN, THAT ISN'T NAIL POLISH! Professor, where did you get this Pokemon from?" Beckie asked squeamishly, still eyeing the Teddiursa with extreme caution.

"Oh, somewhere in the woods… the little guy seemed a bit feisty, as if he had almost had a kill. I decided to bring him back to the lab, and soon enough, he wound up in a Poke ball. I said to myself, yes I did, that I felt sorry for the poor fellow who would choose such a violent creature. Looks like you're the one!" Oak cheerfully announced, clapping his hands quickly.

Beckie stood there in shock, horrified about why Professor Oak was so excited about Beckie receiving such a destructive Pokemon. She then turned to face Gwen to ask her a somewhat obvious question.

"By any chance, Gwen, do you realize that the kill this Pokemon was trying to get happened to be ME!?" Beckie squeaked, and shoved Gwen a little for emphasis.

Gwen, who wasn't really paying attention, uttered something that sounded like a dazed no. Beckie shrugged and stared, horrified, at her first Pokemon.

"Well, it looks like we're all happy with what we've chosen! At least I am!" Professor Oak chuckled again to himself, before informing them that the other Pokemon they could have chosen was indeed the Unknown.

Beckie and Gwen immediately turned to face each other with shocked and not comprehending expressions plastered on their faces.

"THE UNKNOWN!?" Gwen yelled out, amused, yet resentful because she had only chosen a dumb Pichu, now named August Rush.

"How did you even _get _the Unknown?" Beckie, startled, asked in a puzzled tone of voice, still ringing with bewilderment because if only she had been left-handed, she would have become the most powerful person in the world.

Professor Oak laughed calmly at the confused teenagers, before leading them out the door back into the main part of the lab. He rummaged through his things, cursing to himself about why he had to find such confusing places to place his Pokedexes. Beckie and Gwen still just stood there, with leftover amazed expressions. They were a little speechless, and didn't mind that Professor was taking about five minutes to find the Pokedexes.

Finally, he returned to them with two large red rectangular objects held in his hands. Giving Gwen hers first, he explained to them that they were Pokedexes that would help the two girls store information and learn more about the Pokemon that they would come across in their journeys.

The girls thanked him quietly, as Gwen once again wrapped up the conversation.

"Thanks Professor, from both of us. I guess we should probably get going now! Ta-TA!" She exclaimed in a singsong way.

Beckie nodded silently at Professor, still in awe about two things; one, why he was such a common poor soul and didn't beg for any help, and two, how did he manage to capture the all-powerful Unknown into one tiny Poke Ball?

The two girls glided towards the door, opening it slightly, letting the light pour into the room and momentarily blind the Professor.

"AH, yes! Well, goodbye then! Come back whenever you need me! But try not to need me too much! Bye-bye! So long! Farewell!" As he was shouting goodbyes in several ways, Beckie had had quite enough of the farewells. Picking up a nearby brick that was lying on top of important documents as a paperweight, she chucked the brick with perfect aim, at Professor Oak's head.

"Stop talking!" She yelled, stamping her foot and folding her arms like a stubborn child. Oak, who was on the floor rubbing his temple, slowly creaked up and began to advance forward on the girls with an evil glare on his usually calm face.

Noticing what was going on, Gwen quickly grabbed Beckie who was ready to fight Professor Oak, and sprinted through the door, slamming it on their way.

By the time they had reached a mile in town by sprinting nonstop, Gwen realized that it would be a wise idea to stop screaming and act normal so that everyone would stop staring at the two girls screaming and sprinting down the middle of the street.


	2. Brighter Plan

It had become a dreary, dismal, and quite dark night as Beckie and Gwen stumbled blindly into the closest restaurant that they managed to find.

A sign outside of the place exclaimed that where they were was called "The Cotton Blossom," but the two were too hungry and dead tired to even care where they were.

Making their way to what seemed to be a bar, the teenage girls (Beckie being 14, Gwen being 13) hopped up onto high stools that were placed close to the wooden wrap-around bar. Soon enough, a waiter came to take their orders.

As soon as he reached them, his eyes were drawn to Beckie's appearance. More specifically, her showing flat stomach and ripped and tattered shirt.

Gwen, being a defensive body guard as she should, took up a menu and shoved it in front of Beckie. More specifically, over her shirt area.

In a grave tone of voice, Gwen forced eye contact with the waiter and told him to immediately bring them two hot fudge brownie sundaes.

When the waiter had gone far enough, Beckie looked over to Gwen with a concerned look on her face.

"But where are all of us his muscles?"

"Beckie, not all waiters have to be buff. It was a… special princess privilege for you to have amazingly good-looking waiters all the time." She explained calmly to Beckie, trying to pretend that she didn't see the waiters all glaring at her.

Beckie, who was still in awe, and who still didn't realize that half of the waiters were staring in awe back at her but for different reasons, nodded and rested her head on her palms, expressing how she was tired after the long day.

Gwen, who didn't have much to say, decided to be rude and eavesdrop on other peoples conversations. She first turned her attention to a table closest to them, occupied by a small family of four.

"Mom, I hate cotton flowers. Why are we here, I hate you, I hate this family, I hate being alive!"

"Now Sonny, no need to complain. The food's going to be great, and you're gonna love it!" She seemed to be commanding him to love it rather than guessing that he would love it.

"Mom, when we get home, I'm going to kill myself. All because you had to take me out to this stupid restaurant in the middle of nowhere. Gee, thanks." The son pounded his head repeatedly against the wooden table in front of him.

"Stop that, it bothers me!" The little girl next to her brother yelled, and whacked him across the shoulder with a leather menu.

Gwen, who had enough of this disturbing conversation, turned her focus to the next table that was right behind the first.

"Hey… hey you, I've got an offer you can't refuse." Gwen heard this whisper escape the man's mouth as she watched him stealthily sneak a packet of pot out of his baggy, dirty jacket.

"Ten pounds of pot? You've got yourself a deal." The two men snickered as they exchanged money for drugs, and Gwen had had her share of the conversation. She decided to try one last time at finding a somewhat entertaining conversation in this sullen restaurant with such a happy name.

"But Ash is sooooo cute!" A teenage girl squeaked happily from a table near Beckie.

"Didn't he win like, 58,000 battles?" The other girl next to her chirped, obviously exaggerating how many battles he really won.

"But Brock's the man, he might be distracted a little by every woman he ever sees, but he's a hardcore trainer! He beasts!" A teenage boy, sitting across from the two girls, exclaimed, nudging his friend who automatically nodded in agreement.

"And Misty's hot!" The other shouted, as the girls made disgusted faces and scoffed at him. One of the girls, obviously being his girlfriend, hit him on the shoulder with her clenched fist. The other girl laughed playfully and added more to the conversation which Gwen was, by now, intrigued about.

"If anyone ever was a stupid, brain-dead, clumsy, defenseless, fragile, frail, slow-thinking, slow-reaction, not athletic, confused, moronic, dazed, easily beaten loser, then becoming friends with Ash, Misty, and Brock would definitely help them so, so much!"

That was all Gwen needed to hear from the conversation. She had fit all of the adjectives that the girl used to describe defenseless, fragile people like her and her friend, Beckie. The decision was made. They needed to find these Ash, Misty, and Brock people, and they needed to find them fast!

"Did you just hear that?" Gwen prodded Beckie, who was probably taking a nap on the table with her head resting on it.

"What? Did I hear what?" Beckie suddenly awoke, startled and ready to get into action.

"No, nothing bad. Just the conversation of those kids over there." Gwen pointed lackadaisically in the direction of the teens who she had just be listening to.

"Gwen, do you always eavesdrop on people's conversations? It's kind of creepy." Beckie rubbed her tired eyes and tried to focus on Gwen's answer.

"You bet I do. They were discussing some powerful trainers in the area. Ash, Misty, and Bogdan… or something."

"Why do I care?" Beckie asked in a far-off tone of voice, still seeming to be half-asleep.

"Because they're amazing with Pokemon! You being a Princess and all," Gwen whispered so that only Beckie could hear, "I think it's wise that we find even more powerful people that can protect clumsy people like us. You know, so we don't die or anything like that."

"Sweet." Beckie mumbled, still trying to shake off her feeling of being tired, but was a bit more enthusiastic. "And what are we going to do, just follow them around?"

Gwen hadn't thought about that yet.

"Uh, I don't know. We'll talk it over when our sundaes get here."

As if on cue, the waiter came smoothly up to the ladies, eyes still plastered on Beckie. He looked and sounded hopeful as he asked if he could do anything for Beckie, who appeared to still be out of it.

"NO! No, you can't! She's mine! Go away!" Gwen waved away the man defensively, protecting the princess.

Beckie snapped out of her daze long enough to stare at Gwen.

"Dude, are you gay or something? He isn't all that bad looking, I can handle him myself."

"Beckie, you're the princess, and I'm your body guard. I can't have men eyeing you like that on a regular basis without putting up a fight. And did you take a look at that guy? I guess you're still too tired to see yourself, but he's as ugly as that Professor we met today."

Beckie cringed and thanked Gwen, before they began to feast on the sundaes, an undercover form of heaven sitting in front of them.

After indulging in the sweet-tasting delicacies, and finishing them in under a minute, Beckie decided to call over the waiter in a singsong, melodic, and somewhat flirty tone of voice. Gwen, realizing that Beckie was flirting, nudged her in disgust and watched in horror as Beckie batted her eyelashes and inquired for a few more sundaes. The waiter, stunned and excited by the sudden enthusiasm in Beckie, quickly agreed to give them sundaes on the house, by his treat.

"See what a little flirting can get you? Free sundaes!" Beckie merrily said, smiling.

Gwen, who was mad at Beckie for ignoring her requests, accepted graciously that indeed they were getting free food from the waiter. Realizing how addictively amazing these sundaes were, the girls both pitched in a flirting effort as the waiter continuously gave them free sundaes. Little did the girls know that the waiter was drugging the sundaes, and that's why they were so addictive.

After ten sundaes each in five minutes, the girls decided to call it quits. Beckie, who had been watching her weight because of her constant belly-shirt, confided in a much louder tone than intended voice to Gwen that they probably should be leaving soon.

The waiter came over to the girls, ready with more sundaes, which Beckie refused. The waiter looked disappointed, because he was finally beginning to get on the girls' good sides.

"So, do you want to come over later? I've got a nice, big house and a nice, big pool, and a nice, big bed…" He scanned over Beckie again, as Gwen's body-guard instincts kicked back into gear, just in time, because Beckie was beginning to agree with the man's plans.

"No, Beckie! No, scumbag! We don't want to come over to your place, and do- stuff! You nasty, sick man! Come on, Beckie! We're leaving!" Gwen screamed into the man's face, spitting ice cream and brownie pieces all over him. She grabbed onto Beckie's arm and hopped off of the stools. She then turned the man, and whispered, "Hey, but thanks for the sundaes."

She then even made a bigger scene out of what was going on by stumbling drunkenly all over the bar, using her hands as guidance to the door, and occasionally grabbing onto people's legs and arms. Beckie, being drunk like Gwen, was more the happy type of drunk, as she waved and smiled to all her admirers sitting around the bar.

While all of this commotion inside of the Cotton Blossom was taking place, three experienced Pokemon trainers were wandering around outside, with a mission on their minds, and a destination that their feet was leading them to.

They were going to try to make their way into the Pallet Town woods, to test their skills while taking a bit of a break, and to possibly capture new and more powerful Pokemon.

Since it was nighttime, the three wanted to find a place to stay safe overnight. In the middle of town was a good place to seek out a hotel they could share.

Sadly, they wouldn't make it to the hotel without a life-changing distraction.

They were walking on the sidewalk, with a Pikachu out in front of them, guiding them with its vibrant yellow color to where they wanted to go.

"Wait! Guys, bad news. Very bad news. Extremely horrible news. This news is so bad, that-"

"Misty, shut up, what's the news?" Brock interrupted, perturbed at the annoying girl who he had to be with day in and day out.

"For one room with two beds, it costs about two-hundred a night. We only have one-hundred fifty." She frowned, glaring at the money as if it was its fault that it wasn't enough.

The three stopped in their tracks, in front of a seemingly pleasant enough place called The Cotton Blossom.

"So, what're we gonna do, guys?" Ash pondered, kicking a stone out onto the street.

Misty and Brock didn't give any response, because Ash was the leader and they usually didn't use their brains to come up with any plans of their own.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu cried out from beneath Ash's feet. They could hear a quiet, but gradually getting louder, rumbling coming from inside The Cotton Blossom.

Misty gazed over with a confused expression to Brock, who passed on the confused look to Ash, who was staring hard at the door in front of them.

Suddenly, it burst open, and out flying came two teenage girls. They stumbled over each other, and landed on Pikachu, crushing him to the ground.

Horrified, the Pokemon trainers stared as Pikachu left their sight.

Ash, unlike the others, wasn't scared for Pikachu. He was scared for the girls because he knew that whenever anyone touched Pikachu, let alone crushed him, the creature's only natural response was to electrocute whoever it was with 9,000 volts of pure electricity.

Going with his protective manly instinct, Ash leaped out from his position, rolling the girls off of his Pokemon as he suffered the voltage that Pikachu gave off.

Misty and Brock were still a bit confused, as they watched and pondered the acts that were going on in front of them.

Misty was automatically jealous of the two girls. She had loved Ash for so long, and he had never saved her when she was about to die. She pouted and scrunched her face up, disgusted at the presence of these already accepted newcomers.

Brock, on the other hand, was only focused on the one girl who had on clothing that was tight, and white, and was ripped in several places. A skinny stomach appeared out from her slanted ripped belly shirt, as he gasped in pleasure and kept eyeing the girl, making himself quite obvious.

Misty, breaking the awkward silence that had come over the crowd, rushed to Ash's side and called out to him in an extremely worried tone.

"Ash, are you alright?!" She examined the horrible burns of the barely conscious boy in front of her. She wanted to hug him, but she knew then that he would probably curl up and explode.

Ash coughed out a thick cloud of smoke, and nodded although it caused him some pain.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. The real question is, how are you girls? I'm sorry about my Pikachu, he just hates strangers and-" He was abruptly interrupted by Beckie and Gwen stumbling to their feet, wobbling around wailing.

"We're fine, we're fine! Oh! Thank you, kind ma'am!" The girl with a Pokemon hat and bright pink pirate gloves exclaimed to Ash, managing not to fall over yet again.

Beckie, on the other hand, couldn't find words to express thanks, and tripped over her own two feet, falling down gracefully into Ash's arms, who caught her in a tight grip.

Misty, by now, had fumes coming out of her ears with her face fire engine red. Brock had his eyebrows knitted together and his face was crumpled with disgust for Ash.

Gwen noticed the two with their distressed looks on their faces, and after trying and failing a few times, unsteadily and warily made her way to them. To keep herself balanced, she placed a sweaty hand on Misty's face, mistaking it for her shoulder.

"Hey! Hey you two! You know… did you know- that… that smoking, kills. The people. Yeah, so don't smoke you guys." She yawned and then collapsed on the ground, in a slumbering stupor.

Beckie, who was still in Ash's crispy arms, was beginning to find herself almost falling asleep. Ash didn't really mind having a random pretty damsel in distress in his arms, but he realized that instead of lying on the ground, he should probably be getting medical help for himself and the two drunk girls.

"Misty, call an ambulance or something. We should really get medical help for the three of us." He nodded in Gwen's direction, where Pikachu was poking the sleeping body that lied there.

Misty, not caring about the girls' health, shook her head obstinately.

"Ash, remember how much money we have? If we need to go to the hospital to treat your third degree burns and have these two girls stomach's pumped, we won't have any money left over to even eat, let alone get a room in a hotel."

Ash sighed, coming to grips with reality. Misty, although jealous, was right. They had no choice but to lay here and think.

Suddenly, a muffled voice came from the girl Ash was holding.

"Money?" She looked up into Ash's startled face. "Is somebody discussing money?"  
Ash, not waiting for Misty to make some rude remark, decided to quickly answer her.

"Yes, money." He spoke in a slow voice, because he knew the girl was drunk and probably had no idea what money even was.

"My name is Ash, and I'm a Pokemon trainer. This is Misty," He nodded to the girl wearing extremely short jean shorts and a yellow tank top with red straps coming from her shoulders to her shorts. Her flaming orange hair was pulled up to the side in a messy ponytail. "And this is Brock," Ash suggested with his finger towards the tan and tall boy with squinting eyes and choppy brown hair. What he wore, Beckie couldn't see because Ash's hat's brim was in the way. This boy seemed to be staring at her, so she didn't look at him for too long. She just nodded.

"We were trying to make it into the woods by sunset, but Misty's hair got caught in a bus's door, so that held us back for a while." Ash paused his story momentarily to glare at the bashful Misty pretending not to listen or care about his story.

"So now we're trying to get a hotel room, but it's too much money for the three of us." He frowned, and looked down to the girl who was staring at him with glazed blue eyes.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem!" She said happily to Ash, sitting up on the sidewalk.

Ash, being competitive, decided to sit up too, although it hurt his body in every way possible. After trying extremely hard, and failing, to hide a groan of pain, Ash further tried to explain their story to the underage drugged girl.

"Yeah, but it is a problem." He sadly explained.

"No, I know it is for you, but not for me!" The girl fussed around and tried to get into a good position to pull out money from the belt thing she was wearing around her waist.

While Beckie was still searching, a loud cry came from behind the majority of the pack of teens. It was Gwen, lying there with Pikachu still curiously playing around with her unconscious self. Gwen was screeching and yelling with her eyes tightly closed. She was still sleeping, just having a horrible dream experience.

Standing up, Gwen ran directly into Misty who was caught off guard, staring into the face of a sleep-walking girl who she barely even knew.

"BEEDRILL! NO, NO, GO AWAY! DIE BEEDRILL, DIE!" Gwen took out a Poke Ball from her back pocket, and instead of releasing the Pokemon inside, smacked Misty repeatedly on the forehead with it.

Misty, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to get Ash's loving attention, screamed out his name and pleaded for him to do something about what was going on.

Ash calmly shrugged and told Misty that he was in no condition to be dealing with another dangerous animal.

After Misty had been beaten down while everyone spectated, Gwen was satisfied with her knock out, as she herself collapsed onto the pavement, with her Poke Ball rolling away from her grip. It opened itself up, as a dizzy and confused August Rush came stumbling out before falling under a spell of unsteadiness.

Beckie, who was searching her belt this whole time, pulled out a few wads of green cash.

"Ah, here we go! Two thousand dollars. That should be more than enough to even get us a few luxury suites." She smiled as innocently as she could, as Ash stared in amazement at this wonder woman they had encountered.

"Hey, you guys!" Ash turned around to face three unconscious creatures lying on the ground, with Brock and Pikachu staring at him. Ignoring the fact that half of the people couldn't hear him, Ash continued to speak.

"Brock, she's got 2,000 dollars in hard cash!" Ash shouted victoriously as Brock walked over, trying too hard to have a cool swagger. "And that's about, what, two suites?" Ash asked Beckie, who nodded. She obviously knew about pricey things and living high class.

"Two suites that we can share." Beckie suggested, trying not to make the words sound as dirty as they seemed.

"Yeah, sounds great!" Brock rushed the words out of his mouth. He leaned in close to Ash and questioned him. "Is it alright if I carry her?" He discretely glanced at Beckie.

Ash, noticing that Brock's mouth was watering, decided that it wasn't such a great idea to have him carrying Beckie around. Instead, he asked Beckie what she wanted to do.

"Do you think you'll be able to walk a few blocks-"

"WANT ME TO CARRY YOU?" Brock screamed too enthusiastically into a scared face that looked back at him. "Wait, what's your name again?" Brock asked her.

"My name's Beckie." She pointed towards the pile of sleeping and injured people over to the side. "My friend's Gwen. I think I'll be fine for the walk, but she might need some help." Beckie purposefully made eye contact with Brock as she scooted over to Gwen's non-responsive body, picked it up with no struggle, and tossed it casually to Brock who caught it with a disappointed look.

At this moment, Misty awoke slowly from her moment of unconsciousness. After a few moments of being not fully awake, she drearily lifted one eyelid and came to realize where exactly she was and what exactly had happened before she was knocked out by a freak.

The first thing her eye set place on was Ash's beauty. She scanned over his dark messy hair, and his blue ragged coat. She sighed at his appearance, and strained her eardrums to hear what he was discussing with the not-so-amazing Brock.

"So if I'm getting Gwen, and Beckie's on her own, who's getting Misty? You?" Brock scanned over Ash, who looked to be debating over whether to carry her or not.

"I'll get her up." He sighed, and turned to face Misty's seemingly still unconscious body.

Hearing this, Misty squeezed her eyes shut and tried to look as angelic as possible.

By the time Ash had reached her, she had a stupid grin on her face and had repositioned herself into a dramatic sprawl. Ash didn't know what to think of this, so he just gently nudged her with his foot.

"Misty, get up." He whispered to her as she yelled at herself inside her brain. Didn't she look angelic and beautiful enough for him to carry her? She swore that far away, deeper into the city, someone yelled an ear-shattering NO! to her thoughts. If she wasn't pretending to be sleeping, she would have yelled back.

Realizing after a minute or so that her incognito sleep would not phase Ash, she heavily heaved a sigh and stood up while grunting and making unpleased noises.

"Pikachu," Ash said the name as if it was an order, and glanced over suggestively towards the Pichu which was still dizzy and unable to crawl for itself.

After sighing and complaining in its own Pokemon language, Pikachu huffed and puffed as he picked up the Pichu. Beckie noticed the unoccupied Pokeball that belonged to Gwen, and stuffed it into her belt with her enemy, Teddiursa, as the load of teenagers took off for the hotel.


	3. Biscuits With a Siding of Jealousy

Gwen struggled to open her eyes as the sun came shining through the blinds by the side of the room. It startled her at first where she was, because she wasn't expecting it to be a suite at the Calgone, probably the most fancy hotel Pallet Town had to offer. Her brain recapped the events that had enfolded the past day, as she laid there observing.

She was lying in a silky waterbed with polished wooden floors underneath her. She was only in the bedroom.

The suite also contained a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. In the bedroom was a porch that overlooked the vast recreational Pallet Town Park. The door that opened up to the porch was currently covered in beige, satin curtains.

Looking over to the beds next to her, Gwen quickly realized that two others were in the large room.

One bed was occupied by her closest friend, Beckie. The other was occupied by some creepy other person that Gwen couldn't recognize at all. At the sight of this hideous monster, Gwen let a loud shriek escape her mouth.

Beckie, although slowly, opened up her eyelids, obviously not concerned about Gwen's yelling. On the other hand, the "hideous monster," better known as Misty, screamed herself and after kicking and rolling around on the bed, eventually fell out of it onto the hard floor below.

Beckie, who wasn't paying much attention to the redhead on the ground, yawned while stretching out her arms, and asked, "Yes?"

Gwen, who was shocked at how not scared Beckie was of the surprise woman in the bed next to her, screamed at the top of her lungs.

"How did this stalker get into our room!? What are we even doing here??" Gwen kept yelling and freaking out.

"Gwen, calm down. Don't you remember anything about last night?"

"Hey, the only thing I remember is when we were in the forest and I got chased around by some Beedrill's. But I was being brave, so I attacked it back, and I won too!" Gwen then put on a smirk, and became satisfied with her heroic dream self.

As soon as she heard these words, Misty struggled to heave herself back up onto the bed to face this Gwen person.

"BEEDRILL!? That was no Beedrill, you ding-dong, that was me!" Misty yelled in a deep rage, her face as red as her hair.

Beckie, interrupting the feud, introduced Misty casually.

"Gwen, this is Misty. Misty, this is Gwen." She said in an unconcerned tone of voice.

Gwen, being the friendly person that she was, immediately apologized and hopped out of her own bed and into Misty's.

"I'm sorry, Misty! If we're going to be traveling together for a while, we should at least be best friends - forever, and ever!"

"Traveling? Together? Forever? SHOULD?" Misty gasped, bewildered.

"Yes, of course! We can make biscuits, too! We can make biscuits every day! Oh, why don't we make some now? You wanna make biscuits? You wanna make biscuits? YOUUUUU wanna make BISCUITS?!" Gwen was by now, screaming in Misty's face about biscuits. The hotel guests underneath them had woken up, startled at the avid biscuit lover's cries above them.

"No, Gwen!" Misty cried, scooting away from Gwen on the king-sized bed. "I never want you to mention biscuits again!" As swiftly as she could, Misty rolled out from underneath the covers and ran out of the room. Gwen sat, stunned, in the bed, staring after her new soon-to-be-friend.

Beckie, on the other hand, was trying to contain her laughter at the situation. She was making evil faces at Misty who was being dramatic in the kitchen, leaning over the sink, sobbing her eyes out. Beckie leaned over to Gwen to comment on Misty's displayed behavior.

"Wow, talk about drama queen." She muttered.

Misty, being an eavesdropper quite like Gwen, heard this remark and gave a loud cry, punching her fist through the kitchen window.

Beckie immediately began chuckling to herself, as Gwen stared, worried, at Misty who was having a melodramatic moment to herself.

"You're an eavesdropper too? Oh my gosh, we have more in common than I thought!" Gwen gleefully said to herself, as Beckie got off of her bed to get breakfast in the kitchen.

As soon as she stepped foot inside of the fancy, humungous kitchen that Misty was also currently occupying, Beckie glanced at Misty's bloody clenched fist.

"Hmm, you're gonna need to clean that up, you know. Gwen, how much do you think that window would cost to repair?" Beckie purposely yelled loudly and obnoxiously to Gwen, lying obliviously in the bedroom.

"About seven-hundred dollars, why?" Gwen asked Beckie, who obviously didn't comprehend why she was asking her such a question.

At hearing this answer, Beckie looked over to the horrified Misty with a slight smirk on her face, and a small granola bar in her hands, as she headed back to lay in her bed.

As soon as Beckie got relaxed in her bed, Gwen shifted to her side to ask Beckie a question she had been pondering for quite some time.

"Beckie, what are we going to do for breakfast?" She asked with a quizzical look on her face. Beckie responded with a sigh as she rolled off the bed to pick up the tan phone provided by the hotel. "I'll call Ash." She replied to Gwen as she punched in the phone number connecting her to his and Brock's suite.

In the room next door to Beckie, Gwen and Misty (the girls') suite, was another suite that held Ash and Brock. In this room, a phone shrieked and yelled, noisily waking up the boys. A startled Brock attempted untangling himself from the sheets to get up and answer the phone, hopeful that it was a certain someone, but in the process he rolled himself up even more in the sheets and fell in a ball on the floor. Desperate, he reached up to grab the phone just before the rings broke off.

"HELLO?" He yelled, a little over-the-top ecstatic.

"Brock? Hi, it's Beckie. Is Ash there?" A polite voice rang out from the speaker.

"Uh, n-no. Ash is still sleeping. Are you sure you don't wanna talk to me?" Brock insisted, with a confident smile on his face. Ash, who was not sleeping, stared at Brock as he stuttered into the receiver.

"Brock, I'm right here, who is it?" Ash called out from the kitchen as he looked at the morning comic strips with Pikachu by his side.

"NO ONE!" Brock yelled defensively, shielding the receiver from Ash so Beckie couldn't hear his distressed cries.

"Brock, who's on the phone?" Ash tentatively questioned again.

"HITLER!" Brock sarcastically shouted as Ash scrunched his face in confusion.

"Was that Ash? I could hear him, Brock. Stop lying and hand over the phone." Beckie demanded in an authority-like voice.

"It was not Ash! It was Hitler! I swear!" Brock was, by now, even confusing himself.

Ash gave Brock a mature yet somewhat threatening glare as he hovered over the still-tangled Brock. Giving out a groan of defeat, Brock handed Ash the phone.

"Beckie? Hi, sorry about Brock."

Beckie laughed in reply as she relayed off Gwen's question to Ash.

"What're we going to do for breakfast?"

Ash contemplated in silence. He glanced over to Brock, who was grinning because he could sense that the girls wanted breakfast, and Ash knew that he was a great cook.

"Well… I guess Brock cooks." Ash said, not knowing exactly why he was saying such a thing. He knew that Brock would much rather stalk the girls (more specifically, Beckie) than cook for them (or her.)

"Oh, cool!" Beckie cheered with enthusiasm, as Ash swore he could have heard Gwen's voice in the background ranting on about biscuits. "We'll be over there in a sec."

Ash looked down at himself, still wearing morning boxers and a wife beater.

"Maybe it'd be better if you came in like a half-"

"See you soon!" Beckie sang, and clicked the phone, ending the conversation.

As soon as Ash heard the line go dead, he dropped the phone and sprinted to find his regular outfit of blue jeans with a black t-shirt covered by a blue jean vest. Since it was breakfast, he didn't feel the need to shove on his forest green fingerless gloves or his red and white cap.

Looking around the suite to see if anything embarrassing was lying around that he needed to improve, he saw Brock who happened to still be topless and in his bright pink boxers.

"Brock, aren't you going to get ready?"

"Ready? I am ready!" He chuckled, as he grabbed Axe body cologne and sprayed it all over his figure. Ash, disgusted, turned to read Pikachu's response. He could tell Pikachu was as disturbed as he was, shielding his eyes nervously at Ash's feet.

The door bell then released out a soothing melody into the suite.

"Don't even think about getting the door, Ash!" Brock reacted, hopping off his bed and galloping to the door to then stop and make a manly, dramatic pose, as he slid open the door.

"Hello ladies." He cooed in a rather unnecessary deep tone.

"Hi, Bogdan!" Gwen happily greeted as she made her way past Brock, not caring whatsoever what he had on (or lack of what he had on.) She had been informed from Beckie (after she had gotten off of the phone with Ash) that these were the trainers they had decided to look for at the bar. Beckie had indeed told Gwen that Brock's name wasn't Bogdan, but Gwen refused to believe so.

Misty, with Brock already on her bad side, scoffed at the gross appearance he presented.

"Nice underwear?" She muttered sarcastically, brushing past him, purposefully nudging him slightly on the way.

Last but not least to enter for the girls was Beckie, who would prove to have the most difficult time even making it through the doorway.

As soon as Brock saw Beckie's long blond curls, he immediately blocked the doorway in what he thought was a sophisticated pose. His arm was blocking her on the left by reaching upwards to grab the side of the door. He leaned on this side, to slant himself across the doorway. His other arm was blocking her right side, by protruding out from his hip which it rested on.

"Brock," Beckie said playfully with a smile, "Brock, can I please get into the room?"

Brock stood there, intrigued by her light manner.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk for a while?" He asked, trying extremely hard to be as flirty as possible.

"Maybe when we're inside." Beckie promised, gently moving Brock's arm from the doorway, as she glided into the room.

The sight that greeted her wasn't all that pleasant. Misty was grasping onto Ash in a locked hug, she seemed to be whimpering to him about something or another.

"They hurt me, Ash! They hurt me so bad! Look at all this damage!" Misty let go of her suffocating friend long enough to shove her bandaged hand in Ash's bland face.

He took her hand in the most genteel way he could manage, as he examined her hand to see if what she was saying was altogether true. As soon as he took a good look, he saw glass protruding from one of her bandages.

"Glass? Misty, if I went into your room right now and took a glance around, would I still see all of the windows in tact?"

Misty, teary-eyed with a damp nose, hesitated to shake her head.

"Misty, did you punch another window out of anger and jealousy?" Ash mused, catching on to what really took place.

After a long and awkward pause, Misty gave in and nodded.

"Well, we'll fix it later." Ash decided, dropping Misty's hand as he walked away from her, and closer to the rest of the crowd.

"So, Brock, what're you making us?" Ash asked genuinely. Before Brock could answer, however, Gwen piped up what she thought they should be having.

"Biscuits? You're gonna make biscuits?!" Gwen screamed at Brock, who was taken aback by this sudden excitement.

"Oh… sure. Biscuits it is!" He tried to say as calmly as he could, making his way into the kitchen as the other became situated in the living room.

Coming to a dark conclusion as he set foot into the linoleum-floored kitchen, Brock realized that the more time he spent cooking, the less time he could spend with Beckie. Frantically, he searched throughout the kitchen drawers to find some type of microwaveable biscuits.

Thankfully, in a cabinet, Brock took notice to some Easy Bake Biscuits as he slyly slid them into the stainless steel microwave. Turning around, Brock glanced at Pikachu, who had its eyes set on Brock intently.

"You didn't see anything." Brock muttered darkly as Pikachu made a quick motion as if to say 'I'm going to tell Ash!' Acting on instinct, Brock lifted up a steel pan lying on the table and whacked Pikachu on the forehead with it as Pikachu limply fell over.

"What's going on in there?" Ash called out from the living room.

"NOTHING, ASH! NOTHING! Just a Gyarados!" Brock said all too quickly, realizing that a Gyarados wouldn't even fit into the kitchen.

"What?!" Ash, stunned, answered back.

"No! Not a Gyarados! Silly me, I meant a Rattata!" Brock's voice shakily replied as Ash responded with a convinced laugh.

Brock, hesitating as much as possible, picked up Pikachu by the legs and chucked him into an empty cabinet in one brisk motion, not to cause any attention to himself. After brushing off his hands to reveal no evidence of what he had done, Brock tried as coolly and casually as he could to make his way back into the living room.

When Brock had made his way into the living room, everyone was already standing in various places, huddled around the dining table, deciding where to place themselves to eat. Brock decided this was his chance to snag a seat next to Beckie. Taking charge, Brock grabbed a chair on the end of the table. There were four shining dark wooden chairs on each side.

"Hey Beckie, you wanna sit next to me?" He asked in a rushed voice, almost so fast that Beckie had to take some time to comprehend what he was asking.

"Um, no, but thanks for the offer. I like sun in the morning." She said, smiling, as she jerked her head towards the open window next to the right side of the table. Brock scolded himself silently inside his head. How could he be so stupid and choose a chair all the way to the left side of the table? He sulked as he slid into the chair.

To make things worse, another person popped up right behind Brock to disturb his moment of misery to make it a bit more miserable. It was Gwen.

"It's okay, Brock, I hate light in the morning, it burns my eyes!" She squeaked, smiling brightly, as she slid into the seat coherent to his. Obviously, she hadn't heard him groan out of discontent. When Gwen took her seat, Beckie gratefully grabbed the chair directly next to Gwen's. Ash, being now on friendly terms with Beckie, took the chair next to her, leaving Misty to stand and question what was going on.

"Guys? Can someone come over to the other side with me?" She asked shyly, making her way slowly towards the other side of the table. All the while, she was intently looking at Ash who was paying no attention to her request.

To Misty's dismay, Gwen quickly took notice to the situation and bluntly shoved herself out of the seat she was sitting in. Brock then shot her a thankful smile and scooted into her seat to be next to Beckie. Gwen boldly took her lead towards Misty on the other half of the table, as Misty started to scoot away from her.

"Don't worry Misty, I'll keep you company! After all," Gwen said with a humungous smile, "We are best friends!" She let out a disturbingly loud laugh before coughing even more loudly and obnoxiously, as she shoved Misty into a seat next to her.

To pass the time, Beckie and Ash discussed their personal backgrounds as Brock rudely interrupted to brag about himself occasionally. On the other side of the table, Gwen was occupying Misty quite well by shoving a million questions into her mind.

"Why is your hair red?"

"Where do you live?"

"What color is your bra?"

"Are you hated by everyone, or just us?"  
"Do you love Ash?" This last question Gwen asked immediately brought with it an awkward silence that left everyone glancing about the table nervously at one another. Brock, breaking the silence, announced that he should probably go take the biscuits out of the "oven."

As Brock was taking the Easy Bake Biscuits out of the microwave, Ash yelled out to him from the living room.

"Brock, could you tell Pikachu to get out here? He's gonna miss a good meal!" Ash requested with a hearty laugh.

"Uh, Pikachu? Pikachu's tired, Ash, from- you know, carrying Pichu."

Gwen made a loud noise from the living room as she snapped back to Brock.

"BOGDAN, HIS NAME IS AUGUST RUSH! GET IT STRAIGHT!" She yelled to Brock, who stared, befuddled, in the kitchen. What the heck kind of name was Bogdan? He shrugged it off and continued to exaggerate his story about Pikachu.

"Ash, Pikachu's taking a nap, so I wouldn't want to wake him up." Brock tried to sound as concerned as possible for Pikachu's sleeping habits. After he said this and Ash responded with a content grunt, Brock, who was reminded of Pikachu's real condition, opened the cabinet he was in slightly to take a peek at what the small yellow Pokemon was doing. Brock sighed peacefully before closing the door as he realized the creature was still knocked out.

After sliding the crispy warm biscuits onto a large plate with a small cup of butter to the side, Brock made his way back into the living room to sit next to Beckie.

"Breakfast is served!" Brock said gaily, placing the plate delicately in the center of the table. Gwen, being overdramatic, nearly leapt onto the table to grasp hold of three biscuits at once. She began feasting on them as everyone else calmly and cautiously took one per person. After a long time of consuming the biscuits in silence, Ash began to speak to Beckie.

"So, what are you guys doing in Pallet Town? Do you live here? It's kind of a small place, so I'm guessing not because I haven't seen either of your faces around town too much." He told them, laughing a little at himself.

Gwen, with her mouth still full, decided that she should answer Ash's question that was directed to Beckie. While sort of mumbling through food, Gwen began to rant.

"No, we aren't from around here at all! We decided one day to become Pokemon trainers and so we set off from where we used to live, and came down here to Pallet Town. We found that interesting old man, Professor Oaks, and he gave us Pokemon. Good thing, too, because me being the body guard of the- OUCH!" Gwen stopped short, Beckie had kicked her leg from underneath the table. There was a reason why she went by the name Beckie, everyone knew her as Princess Rebecca, and Gwen was about to bust her cover.

Gwen thought about what to explain herself with next.

"Body guard of… you know, it doesn't really matter. You wouldn't want to know anyway!" She offered, with a wink. "What really matters is that we got our Pokemon, but still have no idea how to do anything with them, and are extremely clumsy and probably will die without protection!" Gwen, not noticing everyone staring at her in awe and confusion, began to clamor away and continue eating her biscuits peacefully as if she hadn't just said anything somewhat disturbing.

Ash, who was in a thinking mode, exchanged glances with both Misty and Brock as he excused the three of them from the table. As soon as they had made it to a corner in the room, Ash offered an idea to the two.

"Guys, they sound like they could really use our help." Ash silently told them, in a voice that was almost on the same level as a whisper. At hearing this, Misty's face contorted into possibly the most perturbed face she could put on as Brock's face practically glowed with happiness. The two, being complete opposites, began screaming out YES!'s and NO!'s. Ash hushed them, but they continued nodding and shaking their heads from side to side and flailing their arms around, making a scene out of themselves all the while.

"Didn't you hear Gwen?" Ash asked seriously, suggested with a glance over to the table Gwen and Beckie were still occupying. Beckie coated another biscuit with the smooth butter as Gwen sat there playing with the crumbs that coated her placemat. "She said as seriously as she could that they'd probably die without protection, and I'm failing to see how that could be a lie. If they could just join us for a while, until we've taught them all they need to know-"

"YES! Ash, please, ask them!" Brock screamed as he dropped to his knees with his fists folded together in a begging position. Misty, seeing the pleading going on next to her, then dropped to her own knees and yelled.

"Ash, no! Don't you see how miserable they make me? It's horrible, I hate them! I can't spend another day with them without going absolutely nutty!" Misty tried her best at attempting to make a puppy dog face at Ash, who stared in awe at the two desperate companions of his.

"Misty, you don't even have a legit reason to dislike them as much as you do. Gwen's obviously trying extremely hard to become friends with you, and I know that I'm already good friends with Beckie."

At this, Brock began muttering to himself while scowling, but Ash continued anyway.

"Listen, Misty, I know you're not going to be a happy camper at first, but this is something we need to do."

Brock added an enthusiastic nod.

"Me and Brock want to spend more time with them- we're friends with them, Misty. And they need us until they're, you know, ready."

Brock was, by now, about to give Ash a standing ovation for this speech, and Misty was about to burst into tears. She wanted to be the only female representation in their trio, but this dream was quickly crashing down upon her.

"Fine. Just, don't ask them in front of me." Misty surrendered.

"Oh, thank you Misty!" Ash sighed, pulling in Misty to hug her for a few seconds before breaking away to retreat to the table. Brock then pounded Misty happily on the back as if to congratulate her, but Misty could only focus on the mystifying hug that Ash had just willingly given to her. His sweet scent still lingered around her as she became intoxicated in it before also making her way back to the table. She had surrendered for now, but hadn't completely given up the fight.

When they reached the table and had sat down, only four biscuits were left. Gwen snagged the first one she could see, as Brock and Misty claimed their own. Ash and Beckie were left to compete for the last one, as their hands gently brushed against each other before either could grasp it.

The two blushed as Ash picked the still warm biscuit up and placed it in front of an amused Beckie.

"You have it, I'm good for now." Ash said in a sweet, gentlemanly tone. Beckie smiled just as sweetly back, as she broke it in half and shared it with Ash, who grinned as she placed his half in front of him.

"No, after all, you did beat me to it." Beckie, still smiling, whispered softly as she took a small bite out of her half.

Misty, who had been watching this event from afar across the table, was just about to hit her boiling point. She was obviously going to deteriorate or explode. The least she could do was go jump out of the window next to Ash, or pull her hair out in the most painful way she could imagine.

She uttered out a small grunt so that some attention would be focused on her from other people besides Gwen who still chattered happily next to her. She was still asking questions like why she followed around Ash, why was she wearing such a creepy belly shirt.

The table was yet again coated in silence that succumbed everyone and everything. Ash, who had by now taken the official job of silence-breaker, turned to Beckie to ask her a question in a loud voice so that the others could participate in the conversation.

"So, Beckie?" Ash volunteered.

"Yeah?" Beckie responded, turning to him.

"Last night, I remember you had some…" Ash paused for a moment, trying to find a polite way to put this. "…cuts, on your back-"

"YEAH, WHAT WAS UP WITH THOSE HIDEOUS GASHES?!" Misty rudely interrupted, shrieking into Beckie's stunned face as Ash gave her a cold glare.

"Well what I was really going to ask was, are you alright?" Ash took back his side of the conversation as Misty slouched further downward in her seat.

Beckie began giggling, embarrassed (because everyone in this story has a right to be embarrassed.) "Thanks for asking, Ash, but I'm really just fine, it's a long story actually-" Beckie's voice slowly droned out, as everyone's attention focused on the struggling and heavily breathing Brock who had one leg draped out across the table as he profusely attempted kicking his other leg up onto it while groaning and causing a scene.

After what seemed an eternity of staring at Brock and contemplating why exactly he was trying so hard to get up onto the table, he finally made it on top as he rose to his feet in between pants to stand. In the process, Brock managed to knock over Gwen's glass of Kool-Aid with his limp leg, but paid no attention to it as he began to lecture dramatically, pumping his finger into Beckie's face.

"If you, EVER, are in any danger or need ANY help whatsoever, you can know that I will ALWAYS be here to fix up your wounds and bandage your broken heart!" He broke off suddenly, not caring that everyone was staring at him in disbelief as he casually stooped down onto his knees, hopped off the table, and back into his chair as if nothing had happened.

Gwen, being shocked and alarmed at what had happen to her Kool-Aid, but not so disturbed by Brock's ranting, gasped suddenly.

"My Kool-Aid! You killed it, Brock! YOU KILLED IT!" She whined in a baby voice, sliding off of the chair and onto her knees, staring in bewilderment at the ruined drink she had been enjoying a few moments ago. "NOOOOOOO!" Gwen cried, screaming up at the Heavens, as if to ask 'how could you let this happen to me?'

Beckie, as if she had no recollection of what Brock just gave a speech on, quickly turned to Brock, yelling.

"_Brock_!" She moaned, hitting him gently on the arm. "Brock, go get her another Kool-Aid!"

Brock gazed at Beckie sullenly. Had she not just saw him struggle to give her a heart-warming lecture about how devoted he was to her being? He gave up, shrugging out of his chair to go pour a glass of the cherry drink.

Ignoring what happened in the past few minutes, Ash began talking comfortably with Beckie again.

"You said there was a story that went along with your cuts…?" He asked, a little bit tentative because he didn't know if it would hurt her to talk about it or not. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it-"

"No, it's okay!" Beckie said cheerily as Misty, Gwen, and Ash all devoted their attention to this anticipated story.

"Well Gwen and I had been coming through the woods. After all, it's the quickest short cut to Pallet Town that we knew about. We weren't sure how dangerous it'd really be to take the wooden offbeat path, but hey, we had to go somewhere!" She continued, as her smile faded.

"Gwen decided that we should have a race to pass the time. So I went along. I knew that I would win, so I thought it couldn't be that bad. But after we'd ran for a couple miles without stopping, I could tell Gwen was starting to get tired. She was panting and falling over her own two feet, so I faked being tired too and told her to slow up, so I began slowing up too. To emphasize even more how 'tired' I was, I leaned against the closest sturdy tree I could find. And it just so happened that the tree I leaned on was one that served as a home to a livid Teddiursa that obviously didn't want any visitors. Gwen still hadn't bought into my 'oh I'm so tired,' act, so she was still sprinting along the path not caring." Gwen, hearing this, had frowned guiltily, realizing that she probably should have waited for her friend.

"And yeah, basically I got attacked. I'm rather strong for my age, but I underestimated the little thing. No matter how strong you are as a human, you probably can't beat even the weakest Pokemon." Her voice became quiet again, as she nervously stretched out her shoulders. Luckily, a sky blue morning robe covered her clothes underneath that revealed her scars.

Ash grimaced, watching painfully at Beckie as she struggled to stay calm. He recalled way back when he himself had some trouble with a Pokemon. His Pokemon, actually, Pikachu. Quite like the voltage he had suffered the other night, Pikachu had shocked him and half of the town twice right after they had met. In a way, Ash was a tiny bit glad that he wasn't the only one who had an original bad start with Pokemon. He chuckled, and this response triggered off confusion in the others. It didn't really seem to be a laughing matter. To clear himself up, he spoke.

"No, it's just that you and I… we have a lot in common." Ash said sweetly, flashing a smile at Beckie as Misty tensed up greatly.

"You know who else has a lot in common with you? ME!" Misty screamed as Ash became baffled.

"I don't see the similarities?" Ash kindly put the words into Misty's brain, as Beckie unexpectedly defended Misty a bit.

"There must have been some good reason for you two to have been together for so long, though!" Beckie said as Brock came striding into the living room with a glass of Kool-Aid in his hand. Placing it down in front of Gwen, Brock spoke before Misty could say something witty.

"Misty, didn't you just stalk Ash around 'cause he stole your bike before? You've been waiting for him to pay you back for, like, what? Three years now?" He ventured as Misty became aggravated with him even more.

"Maybe." Misty mumbled to herself as Beckie suddenly remembered where she had left off explaining the history of her scarred back.

"Oh, well back to my story! Gwen eventually slowed up and we made it to Pallet Town healthier than we thought we'd be- that is, not dead. When we got to Professor Oak's place, I chose a Teddiursa as my first Pokemon. But the catch is, that it was the exact same one that attacked me before. I haven't really attempted to take it out of its Pokeball yet." Beckie laughed timidly as her story ended.

"I remember my first time at Professor Oak's. He's a great guy!" Ash happily noted.

"He didn't rape you, did he?" Gwen bluntly asked as Ash gave her a what-are-you-talking-about type of look.

"Um, well, no. What makes you ask that?" Ash asked, suddenly realizing maybe he didn't want to know.

"He's just a very- _interesting_- person." Gwen emphasized, sipping her Kool-Aid.

"Yup. So then we… left… there… quite, um, quickly. You know, so many things to do, so little time! And we decided to take a rest at The Cotton Blossom, and after this weird creepy guy kept giving us free sundaes-"  
"Which were highly addictive!" Piped up Gwen.

"Yes, which were very addictive, he invited us over for a bit. We said no, though, because… well actually, I don't know why. Gwen was the one who insisted no. But anyway, we were starting to feel a little weird so we stumbled out of the place and ran into you!" Beckie concluded.

"Yup. Then somehow we wound up in the forest, and Beedrills were chasing us!" Gwen began stating fascinatingly, as Beckie cut her off.

"Yeah- well, that's what she thought." Beckie looked up to meet Misty's eyes, and laughed as Misty looked away in disgust.

Ash, realizing that their sundaes had been drugged and they were too foolish to realize it along with him, was suddenly reminded of the new plan to invite the two to venture along with Brock, Misty, and himself.

"Hey, Beckie, Gwen, that reminds me. Earlier Misty, Brock, and I talked it over, and we all agree." He shot Misty a glance to tell her not to say anything to mess up his offer. "We think you guys should come along with us. You know, share our adventures? We really like you guys, and from what you're telling us, it seems like you could use some personal training with Pokemon." Ash hopefully looked at the two girls, who were exchanging glances of their own. Brock was on the edge of his seat, praying that they would say yes. Misty was reluctantly twisted in her chair, turning herself away from the table.

"Yes!" Beckie and Gwen squeaked in unison.

Brock, taken aback, shouted a gleeful "YES!" as Misty smacked her forehead with her palm and groaned a muffled "Nooo!"

Suddenly, all voices ceased as a familiar noise came from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Pikaaaaaa!" All heads turned towards the kitchen to see a scuffed and bruised Pikachu standing lamely in the humungous doorway with yellow static about to burst from its normally cute and cuddly red-dotted cheeks.

Although the others didn't know why, Brock got up quickly from his chair and began to run away with the evil-intended Pokemon chasing after him.


End file.
